1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display screen turning apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a display screen turning apparatus comprising a rotating member rotatable in a horizontal plane.
2. Description of the Background Art
A turning apparatus comprising a rotating member rotatable in a horizontal plane is known in general.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 62-138885 (1987) discloses a rotating table apparatus comprising a rack having a circular recess portion, a circular rotating table rotatably arranged on the upper surface of the circular recess portion of the rack and a monitor stand, loaded with a monitor display, arranged on the upper surface of the rotating table. The rotating table apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 62-138885 is so formed as to fix the monitor stand, the rotating table and the rack by passing a shaftlike post having a coupling hole (threaded hole) for a screw on the forward end thereof through a through-hole provided at the center of the rotating table and an opening provided at the center of the rack from an opening provided on the monitor stand and fastening a screw to the coupling hole provided on the post from under the lower surface of the rack.
Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 4-61385 (1992) discloses a turntable comprising a circular upper plate, a circular lower plate and a rotatable rotating support plate, provided between the circular upper plate and the circular lower plate, formed by a plurality of steel balls and a cage holding the plurality of steel balls. The turntable disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 4-61385 is so formed as to fix the upper plate, the rotating support plate and the lower plate by passing a fixed axle having a flange on the lower end thereof through axial holes provided at the centers of the lower plate and the rotating support plate and a fixed hole provided at the center of the upper plate from under the lower surface of the lower plate and caulking an end of the fixed axle protruding from the upper surface of the upper plate.
In the aforementioned rotating table apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 62-138885, however, the center of the rotating table is rotatably fixed by the shaftlike post, whereby it is disadvantageously difficult to suppress backlash (floating) on the outer periphery of the rotating table, although the rotating table can be prevented from backlash at the center thereof.
In the aforementioned turntable disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 4-61385, the center of the rotating support plate is rotatably fixed by the fixed axle, whereby it is disadvantageously difficult to suppress backlash (floating) on the outer periphery of the rotating support plate, although the rotating support plate can be prevented from backlash at the center thereof.